Who wants to Be the Emporer
by Spellcaster
Summary: A comedy based on the game show Who Wants to be a Millionare. Please R/R


Who wants to be the emporer!?  
  
By Spellcaster  
  
A/N- ok its a little cheesey but hey im hyper right now! and bored what a dangerous combination! this is a parody of who wants to be a millionair whith regis and some characters from Star Wars episode 1. //example\\ is the characters thoughts.  
  
Disclaimer- george lucas owns Amidala, Anakin, Jar Jar Binks, Obi Wan, Qui Gon, Yoda, Darth Maul, and Palpitine. Im not really sure who owns who wants to be a millionair its either abc or some brittish company. I think Regis owns himslef.  
  
On with the show!  
  
Regis: "Wellcome to Who Wants To Be The Emperor! Tonights guests are: Queen Amidala from naboo, Anakin Skywalker from Tatooine, Jar Jar Binks from Naboo, Obi Wan from *whispers* how do you say that?"  
  
Director: * whispers* if you cant pronounce it just say somewhere!  
  
Regis: somwhere, Qui Gon Jinn from somewhere, Yoda from somewhere, Darth Maul from somewhere // jeez where do they get theses people??\\ and Palpatine from Naboo. And im your host Regis! tonight these contestants are playing for the chance to be the emporer! now on to the fastest finger round. Put these holidays in order from the begining of the year to the end: a: christmas, b: thanksgiving. c: easter, d: halloween.  
  
All contestants: //What the hell?\\  
  
Regis: and times up the correct order is: c, d, b, a. And the fastest person to get it right was: Queen Amidala!  
  
Amidala: whoo hoo! a-hem i mean wonderful.  
  
Regeis: Are you ready?  
  
Amidala: *nods*  
  
Regis: the lets play! ok first question for 100 dollers:  
  
* Several questions later *   
  
Regis:ok you are now 2 questions away from being the emporer. What is The capital of north Dakota? a: theed, b: coruscant, c: gobbldegook, d: bismark.  
  
Amidala: whats north Dakota?  
  
Regis: * whispers* am i alowed to tell her that?  
  
Director: *whispers* no.  
  
Regis: im sorry but i cant tell you that. you dont have anymore lifelines yet so what do you want to do?  
  
Amidala: um well, i gusse i could gusse... c, gobbledegook final answer.  
  
Regis: ok you are................ wrong. im sorry.  
  
Amidala: sits there with a stunned look on her face. then leaves.  
  
Regis: ok well she tried but the correct answer is: bismark. ok next fastest finger question: put these books in order from newest to oldest: a: harry potter and the sorcerers stone, b: harry potter and the goblet of fire, c: harry potter and the prisoner from azkaban, d: harry potter and the chamber of secerets. and the correct order is: b, c, d, a. the person who got them fastest is: Jar Jar Binks!  
  
Jar Jar: mesa?  
  
Regis: um yeah you. ready to play?  
  
Jar Jar: okeday!  
  
Regis: ok.. lets play! Question 1: what is your last name: a: kenobi, b: skywalker: c: binks, or d: philbman.  
Jar Jar: um um mesa no know. ask the audience.  
  
Regis: ok audience take out your keypads. wow. 100 % say c.   
  
Jar Jar: mesa still not sure, 50/50.  
  
Regis: ok computer take away two of the wrong answers leaving one wrong and one right. ok jar jar c, or d?  
  
Jar Jar: um oh no! thisa so harda. Phone a friend. call Boss Nass.  
  
Regis: ok at&t will get um... Bass Nass on the phone.  
  
Boss Nass: hellosa?  
  
Jar Jar: hellosa bassa nass! what isa mys last name? c: binks or D: philbman.  
  
B N: itsa c. jar jar. ima positive.  
  
Jar Jar: okeday. c final answer.  
  
Regis:your right!  
  
Alot of questions later  
  
Jar Jar: d chedder finall answer.  
  
Regis: well Jar Jar that is ................ Righ-  
  
Palpatine: hey! thats not right im supposed to be the emporer! Spelcaster!!!  
  
Spellcaster: what?  
  
Palpatine: what is up with this??? i am supposed to be emporer fix this!  
  
Spellcaster: why should I? i dont want to. i dont like you. your evil.  
  
Palpatine: i dont care fix it now! *uses force to choke spellcaster.  
  
Spellcaster: oh *gasp* yeah? *gasp* well watch this.  
  
Palpatine is suddenly wearing a tu tu. he begins to dance the sugar plum fairy dance.  
  
Palpatine: la la la la la.  
  
Spellcaster: hows that?   
  
Palpatine: ok ok i give!  
  
Spellcaster: to bad you made me made.  
  
Palpatine suddenly has a blue mowhawk.  
  
Spellcaster: bye bye.  
  
Palapatine: Noooooooooooooooooooooo!  
  
Regis: // i have got to retire the world is full of nutcases. \\ -t!!!! you are the new emporer!!!! all hail emporrer Jar Jar!  
  
Palpitine: La la la la la.  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
